The Lost Crests-part 1
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Some of you have already read this story, but I decided to break it up into chapters because It was too long. Those of you who havent, there are 2 new digidestined, guess who they are!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

THE LOST CRESTSPart 1

A month has passed since Matt was kidnapped and T.K saved him. Unknown to them, that they were going to be needed in the Digital World again.

The good doctor Joe Kido was working at the hospital, talking to one of his patients. Ray Duro, the man who was paralyzed from the chest down.

"You're looking well today, Ray," Joe said, checking the monitor. 

"That's because I'm still so grateful to you, doc," Ray said, unable to move anything but his neck, he slightly turned his head. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be laying here talking to you right now. I know that I'm not whole, but I'm still alive. Life is a wonderful thing."

"Yes it is," Joe agreed, "and it is my job to preserve it the best I can." With a smile, he left to continue his rounds.

He went to his office and sat down in his chair. He pulled out the top drawer and pulled out a small box. "Life is even better when you have something special in it," he said to himself. He opened it to see a diamond engagement ring. 

Sally opened the door and acted like she was hurt again. Joe placed the box back and stood up, this time playing along.

"Oh doctor, doctor," Sally said in her playful voice, turning around and putting her hands on the door. "I need your help," Sally laughed. She wore a gray pantsuit, must've gotten right off work.

"That's what I'm here for," Joe walked up, turned her around. "What's the problem?" he said, checking her face and hands.

"Gee, doctor, I feel better now," she leaned over and grinned, "must be your healing touch.

Joe led her to his desk and she sat down on it and crossed his legs as he sat in the chair. She tenderly rubbed his cheek.

"So, how was your day, sweetie?" she asked.

"Not bad," he replied, taking her hand. "Glad you're here. I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" her face lit up.

He opened the drawer, "I wanted this to be a surprise, but since you're here, I'll give it to you now." He said, taking out the small velvet box. "Open it."

Sally gasped when she saw the box. She knew what it was. With trembling hands, she took it and opened it slowly. Tears filled her emerald eyes. "This," she mumbled in a short whisper, reaching her hand to take off her glasses and wipe the tears away, "this is an engagement ring." She put her silver-wire rimmed frames back on her face.

"Yes," Joe said with a grin, "at least that's what the guy at the jewelry store said. "You've got healthy, perfect hands, I know it will suit your finger fine." He took the box and slid the ring on her finger. "Well, Sally Mezmuchi, will you marry me and make me the happiest doctor on earth?" He held on to her hand tightly.

Sally swallowed, looking at the ring on her finger. She nodded and said, "Yes, Doctor Kido. Oh yes!"

They leaned forward to kiss each other and as they did, the ground began to shake violently. "Oh my gosh!" Sally yelled, "either that was some kiss, or it's an earthquake!"

"Quick, under my desk!" Joe said, pulling her down and taking her in her arms. "Don't worry, it'll pass. This isn't the first earthquake and certainly won't be the last." His crest of reliability began to glow a little bit.

All around Odaiba, everyone felt the giant earthquake. 

"Tai, it's an earthquake!" Sora cried.

"Under the table!" he ordered, pulling her and their newborn child, Felicia under it. "Man, this is a terrible one!"

"Honey, do you feel that?" Mimi demanded, "It's an earthquake!"

"A big one too, take shelter under the table." Matt said, leading her to table they kneeled under it. "It'll pass, hold on."

"Oh dear, it's an earthquake!" Dawn shouted, crawling under her desk. 

"I've never been in an earthquake like this before!" Izzy shouted too, crawling under his own desk.

"T.K," Kari shouted, huddling under the table, "I'm scared!"

"So am I!" T.K muttered, holding her close. "Just hold on to me and everything will be all right."

The earthquake was strong. It lasted for twenty minutes. Everyone was screaming, holding their heads and taking shelter under tables and in the doorways. When it was over, everyone stumbled out of their shelters in disbelief. 

"Are you all right, Sally?" Joe asked, looking down at her face. 

Shaking, she looked up at him. "I-I think so." She hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back in return. "That was some earthquake. I just hope everyone's all right…Oh no…My patients!" He crawled out from under the desk and ran to check on his patients. Sally was right behind him.

He went to Ray's room first and found him dead. Joe frowned in confusion and disappointment. "He was my favorite patient," he said, his hands on the bed railing. He looked around the room and saw things toppled over and windows broken.

"You're not supposed to show favoritism!" Sally elbowed him in the ribs.

"He taught me about life…Just laying here, unable to move anything below his chest." Joe sniffed and closed Ray's eyes with his fingertips, "This is the part of my job I hate."

"Hey, you're still a great doctor," she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned against his back, "These things happen. Think of it this way, Ray's not suffering anymore. I'm sure he's in a better place."

Joe's cell phone began ringing and he answered it to hear Izzy's voice.

"There's trouble, meet us in the park and bring Sally with you!" Izzy shouted, his voice full of frightfulness

"Izzy, what's the matter?" Joe asked, but Izzy already hung up.

"Come," Joe said, taking her hand. "I didn't like the sound of Izzy's voice."

They reached the park and found everyone standing around. Tai had his hands on Sora's shoulders. They knew there was something important going on so they left Felicia at Tai's parent's. Matt was holding Mimi, who was still in shock. T.K held Kari by the waist. Dawn was sitting on a picnic bench with her head in her hands and Izzy was stroking her hair. Sally noticed a diamond ring on her finger.

"Okay Izzy," Tai said, clearing his throat, "what is this all about? Does this have something to do with the earthquake."

"Email from Gennai." Izzy kept stroking Dawn's hair. "He's dying and the digiworld is danger."

"What kind of danger?" Kari asked.

"Seems like they felt the earthquake too and not only that, an alien force has taken over the digiworld. He says that's there 2 other crests that belong to 2 new digidestined."

"Who?" Tai asked, "who could be a digidestined?"

"I know that I'm one of them," Dawn said, raising her head, revealing tears straining down her face, "I'm a digidestined, I-I remember."

"That's impossible!" Matt shouted. 

"No it isn't, just listen to her Matt," Izzy persuaded.

"I used to live in Highton View Terrace. I remember feeling a slight rumble and I heard noises. When I looked outside my window, I saw two big monsters fighting each other."

"What?" Sally demanded, "Monsters? No, no, they were terrorist bombings." 

"You remember, don't you cousin Sally?" Dawn asked. "You were staying at my house for a while when your parents were away."

"I didn't know you two were cousins!" Izzy gasped. He looked at Joe, who was also shocked, "Did you know?"

"No!" Joe exchanged his gaze to Sally, "why didn't you tell me?"

Sally shrugged, "I dunno…sorry."

"Well, we are," Dawn said. "I also moved away from Highton View Terrace to Odabai because of it."

"Dawn, why didn't you come to summer camp?" Izzy asked. "That's how we all got to the Digiworld."

"Except me," Kari said, "I had a cold."

"Then we came for you when we learned there was another digidestined." Tai announced.

"Dawn and I were too busy," Sally explained. "She had summer school and I had a summer job. We also had a family vacation."

"Yeah and we don't like camping much anyway." Dawn revealed. "Bug bites, you know!"

"So, we're supposed to be these digidestined?" Sally asked. "Could someone please explain this to me?"

"You don't remember?" Dawn demanded, "Sally, you were talking pictures of them!"

"Wait…I do remember something like that," Sally said, sitting down next to her. "A big orange dinosaur thing and a giant parrot. I ran outside for a closer look and one of them, the orange dinosaur, looked at me." Sally shrugged, "I wasn't scared of him, I had a feeling that he was a good monster, even though he was making a total mess!"

"That was Greymon," Tai explained, "When I was maybe seven and Kari was five, we met a Koromon and then it Digivolved into Greymon."

"That's right, Tai," Kari said, "That's how I remembered Koromon."

"I also remember a time when we were held hostage at the convention center," Sally said, "I'm starting to remember now."

"Myotismon was looking for the 8th child," Kari said, "That was me."

"And you were very angry at those ghost-like things holding us hostage," Dawn said, "Remember? You started yelling at one to let us go? You were very determined to get out of there!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now!" Sally changed the subject and took her cousin's hand, "now, would you tell me what this is?"

"Oh, Izzy proposed to me before the earthquake. Isn't this wonderful?"

"What timing, Joe did too!" they compared their rings as Joe and Izzy exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Izzy said, "a dying man is waiting for us."

Hoping to see the digiworld as the first time they saw it, beautiful and amazing, they found old ruins, dark and scary. Like the time when they came back from Myotismon's death and when they came to save Kari. Their digimon weren't there waiting for them either.

"This is weird," Tai said. "Everything's falling apart."

"We'd better get to Gennai," Joe suggested, "If he's dying, we can't wait."

"Yeah, let's go," Tai agreed. "He'll probably tell us what happened here." They hiked to Gennai's home. His home looked the same as ever.

"Gennai, it's us!" T.K shouted. "Is everything all right?" He went inside and found Gennai laying in his bead, close to death, in his last moment of life. "Oh no!" 

Everyone gathered up behind T.K "Speak to us!" Tai urged, "What happened, where are the crests?"

"You've brought the new digidestined with you?" Gennai asked wearily.

"That's us," Dawn said. "Dawn Lynn and Sally Mezmuchi at your service!"

"I have something for you," he pointed to his dresser, two crests in yellow tags and two digivices laid on top of it. "Dawn, you have faith in all your friends and you believe in them. You trust others and so you will be the holder of the Crest of Faith." 

A white crest with a thunderbolt in the middle, floated up to Dawn and she grasped it. "The Crest of Faith," she put it around her neck. She walked to the dresser to receive her digivice.

Sally walked to the dresser and picked up the other crest and digivice. She placed the crest around her head and looked at it. It was brown with a flame in the middle. "And my crest?"

"You hold the Crest of Ambition." Gennai said. "You never give up on anything. You always give your best shot. The Crest of Ambition best suits you."

"What about their digimon?" Joe asked. "And where is _our_ digimon?"

"Here we are!" Gomamon shouted, walking up to greet his partner. He climbed up on Joe and rested on his shoulders. "Thought you'd never see us again? I'm surprised at you, Joe!"

"Oh, what a cute little seal, or otter or, whatever he's supposed to be!" Sally rubbed Gomamon's head. "Hi, I'm Sally!"

"This is Gomamon," Joe explained. "He's my digimon!"

Patamon floated to T.K and sat on his head. He covered T.K's eyes with his wings and said, "Guess who!"

T.K laughed and gasped, reaching his hands upon his head and lifting his digimon up. "Patamon!"

The rest of their digimon came walking through. Sally and Dawn exchanged glances. "Don't we have digimon?" Sally asked.

Just then, two new rookie-formed digimon walked through. A tan small goat with white spots and little horns and a white lizard the size of a baby Komodo Dragon (a Komodo dragon is the biggest lizard on earth, next to alligators). "That's us!" the first digimon said. "I'm Grazemon. I belong to Sally."

"A goat, huh?" Sally chuckled, "my digimon's a goat?"

Grazemon walked to her and sat next to her feet. "You're complaining?"

"Oh, no!" Sally shook her head, "Just surprised." She picked her up, "you'll do just fine!"

"Well, I guess your mine!" Dawn kneeled to her digimon, "I love lizards! I used to own a gecko." Picking her up, she turned to the others, "You know that when they loose a tail, it grows back?"

"I'm Lizardmon," the white lizard said. "I'm glad you like me!"

"Digidestined, my time is short," Gennai said, "I must speak to you."

Joe walked to his bedside, taking his stethoscope off from around his neck to listen to Gennai's heart, "It's slowing down. Gennai, what happened? Did you have a heart attack? Why is the digiworld falling apart again?"

"How many times must we save the digiworld?!" Mimi complained.

"Shhh!" everyone shushed her.

"I'm dying, kids," Gennai said. "So is the digiworld."

"You say that it isn't an evil digimon causing the problem." Izzy said. "But it's--it's aliens?"

"Yes, aliens," Gennai's voice was softer, "but there's still evil digimon running around here."

"What about good digimon?" Tai demanded, "there's got to be some left!"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Gennai wheezed, "Lizardmon and Grazemon are the strongest good digimon left. There may be more good digimon left, but not many. Most of the good digimon were put under a spell to follow the aliens."

"Black Gears?" Izzy guessed.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that, Izzy. We're not dealing with Devimon or any other evil digimon. We're against aliens. I have no idea how they found the digiworld but I know they are here to destroy it."

Before their eyes, Gennai died in front of the digidestined. Like before, Joe closed Gennai's eyes as he did Ray's. "This is enough," Joe muttered, "two people have already died because of this."

"Dammit!" Tai swore, "I hate this!" He punched a wall in anger.

"We don't even know where to begin, Tai," Sora fretted. "Do we just walk around and look for the aliens?"

"Actually, they find us!" T.K laughed, "the evil digimon always finds us before we find them!"

"Let's get out of here and search for Leomon, Andromon, _somebody!_" Tai ordered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Agumon agreed, "isn't that what we Digimon are for?"


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

The Lost Crests Part 2

The digidestined followed Tai into to the wilderness. Half-way to the factory where they found Andromon, Matt and Tai got in an argument.

"I'm telling you Tai," Matt shouted, "the factory was this way!"

"Wrong, Matt," Tai shouted back, "it's _this _way! Incase you've forgotten, _I'm _the leader, here!"

"Yeah, and you always led us in trouble!" Matt lunged at Tai and grabbed his shirt to punch him in the face. Tai grabbed his fist and punched him in the stomach.

"Don't worry," Joe said to Sally, "They were _always _like this!"

"You should talk Joe!" Izzy joked, "Tai never hit you!" he rubbed his face where Tai punched him when they were running from the 3rd Dark Master, MachineDramon. "Gosh, that hurt."

"I hope you didn't hit him back!" Dawn said, pressing his chest with her finger, "I won't marry a man that was in an act of violence!"

"Dawn, I didn't' honest!" Izzy said, "even when Tai asked me too! I know nothing can be resolved by violence." He put his arm around her, "besides, I don't even _know_ how to throw a punch!"

Sally laughed, "just let them duke it out."

Joe gasped, "duke it out?? They've duked it out for years!"

"Matt, honey, stop!" Mimi begged.

"Tai, cut it out!" Sora cried.

"Come one Tai, not this again!" Agumon said, grabbing his leg.

"Maybe you should go play your harmonica to make you feel better, Matt," Gabumon offered.

Mimi and Sora both try to pull their husbands off each other. It was no use and then Kari grabbed Tai's fist, "Come on Tai, this is stupid!" she said.

Tai, lost in his anger, pushed his little sister. "Stay out of this, Kari!" Tai demanded. 

"Hey!" Kari shouted, surprised by her brother's foolish act, "That wasn't very nice!"

Matt kicked Tai in his leg, the bad one. Tai fell to the ground and howled, holding his re-injured leg.

Little T.K, but now being 6'3"and weighing 167, not so little anymore, walked up behind his bigger, but not so mature brother and pulled him off Tai.. "That's enough, Matt!" T.K ordered, "You're acting like Mom and Dad!" He looked at the others as if to say, "Excuse us for a minute as I talk to my immature brother!" He pushed him against the trunk of a tree and kept him there.

Using Tai's words, Matt said, "stay out of this, T.K!"

"I'm already in it!" T.K argued, grabbing his brother's shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you? You want me to tell Mom you were fighting with Tai again?

"You're starting to sound like Dad," Matt shrieked, "and you stayed with Mom!"

"So? This is getting old, Matt. Have you been speaking to giant talking cherry trees again?!" T.K huffed and crossed his arms, "man, where's a mushroom of forgetfulness when you need one?"

"T.K, stop acting like a little kid!" Matt fumed.

"_I'm acting _like a little kid?!?" T.K shouted, grabbing his brother's shirt. "Look at me," T.K pointed to his buff chest with his thumb in a way to show Matt how big he is, "Matt, I'm not so little anymore and _you're_ the one acting like a little kid!" 

"Hey!" Matt shouted, surprised by T.K's remark.

"Good one T.K!" Tai cheered.

"You're acting like a little kid too, Tai!" T.K growled, pointing at Tai. T.K reached behind him and pulled his handcuffs from his belt, "You won't like this, but trust me, this will be for your own good." T.K then cuffed Tai's left hand to Matt's right hand. "You're going to learn to get along with each other, do you understand me?"

"T.K, this isn't funny, let us go!" Matt ordered, pulling his chained arm up.

Tai pulled it down. "Shut up, Matt," Tai snapped, "this is your fault anyway!"

Matt growled under his breath, "Why…you!"

"If you begin fighting again, I'm going to cuff your feet together too!" T.K shouted, pointing as his older, but not so mature brother, "Do ya get me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt mumbled.

Mimi and Sora laughed along, "Why didn't _we_ think of that, Sora?" Mimi asked with a giggle.

"Beats me!" Sora giggled back and wrapped her arm around Mimi's shoulders. Mimi did the same to Sora and they stared at their husbands. They laughed hysterically.

"Honey, stop it!" Matt cried, "you're embarrassing me! I felt more comfortable when I had to sing to a million people when my fly was unzipped!"

"Your fly was unzipped?" Tai grinned and mimicked a news reporter's voice, "'Ladies and Gentlemen, Yamato Ishida fell of the Tokyo stage when he realized his zipper was down!'"

Matt bit his lower lip and Tai raised his hand and began slapping him with his own hand, "Quit hitting yourself Matt, quit hitting yourself!" Tai laughed.

The digidestined kept moving, not sure where they were headed. They felt a slight rumble and the ground began to shake. It was an earthquake, somewhat to the same one they felt in Earth, but it wasn't as strong. It didn't last as long either.

"That was strange," Tai said, a bit pleased.

"I wonder what could be the cause of it," Izzy said, letting go of Dawn's hand.

They were standing on a hill, overlooking a large canyon. Dawn and Sally and their digimon walked to the edge of the canyon to look at the bottom and at the other side of the canyon.

"This is quite a place," Sally admitted.

"Almost like Earth, huh?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly, there was another earthquake. It was a little stronger than the one they just felt but not as strong as the one at Earth. Sally took hold of Dawn to hold their balance and the piece of land they were standing on, broke off the canyon. Grazemon yelped and bit on Sally's pat leg to keep her from falling, but she fell down with her, still hanging on to her shirt. Lizardmon gasped and jumped to Dawn and Dawn took her digimon into her arms..

Izzy and Joe shrieked in terror and ran to the edge.

On the way down, Sally and Dawn witnessed something very amazing, their digimon began to digivolve!

Lizardmon digivolve to…Alimon!

Grazemon digivovle to…Antlemon!

Lizardmon changed from a lizard to a giant alligator and Dawn held on to the tough scales on her back. Grazemon took the state of a tall antelope. She flipped Sally on her back and told her to hang on. Sally hung on all right….hung on for dear life! Alimon fell into the water and Antlemon landed on the ground. They looked up to see Joe and Izzy on the back of Kabuterrimon. Kabuterrimon landed on the edge of the water and Izzy jumped off as Alimon began swimming to the shore. Kabuterrimon de-digivolved back to Tentomon.

"Dawn," Izzy said, stepping in to the water, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she groaned. "Thanks, Alimon."

Sally let go of Antlemon's neck and looked up. "Whoa, what a rush," she moaned.

"Let's do that again!" Antlemon shouted.

Sally forced herself to laugh, "Some other time," she got off and began to stumble away. Still in shock, she almost fell her knees. She was acting like she was drunk.

"Sally, you all right?" Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned to him. Gomamon wrapped his flippers (?) arms, (?) around Sally's leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, walking off still in dizziness. "Grazemon digivolved into Antlemon right in time." She rubbed her head.

The rest of the digidestined came down Birdramon. "Is everything all right?" Tai shouted.

"Everything's fine." Joe assured. "Just a bit shaken up as all."

"After we're through with you," a deep and sinister voice remarked, "you'll be _very_ shaken up!"

"I know that voice!" Antlemon cried.

The bushes shook and twenty digimon (or maybe the aliens?) dressed in black walked onto the clearing. They held katanas and sais and other Japanese weapons.

"Ninjamon!" Antlemon jumped forward to attack. Thrashing her head side to side, she kept advancing to the ninjamon. "Horn laser!" She shot a yellow laser from her horns and it blew them against a tree.

Alimon bore her long teeth and walked forward. She swiped her long tail against half of the ninjamon and sent them flying into the water. "Death bite!" She grabbed one of the ninjamon in her mouth, draining their energy, and shook it side to side and threw it against the other side of the canyon. 

The remaining ninjamon converted back to one ninjamon. There was only one ninjamon and he simply was multiplying himself. He jumped to attack Antlemon, but she rammed him with her horns and he fell to the ground.

"You used to be a good digimon," she remarked, "what did the aliens do to you to make you evil?"

There wasn't a black gear inside of him, so how was Antlemon supposed change back?

Ninjamon came to his feet, holding his wounded stomach, "Antlemon?" he whispered. He then screamed and grabbed his head. Someone was controlling him somehow. Who ever was doing this was pure evil. They were speaking to him and Antelmon could hear what they were saying.

"You must obey what we tell you," the voices were saying, "Destroy them or we will destroy you!"

"I hear and obey," Ninjamon chanted. He advanced to Antlemon, but she knocked him down with her hooves. She kept him down with her front legs.

"Fight it, Ninjamon!" she ordered. "Don't listen to them!"

"Destroy them!" the voices shouted. 

"What have they done to you?" Antlemon shouted. 

Izzy saw something on the back of Ninjamon's neck. It looked like a silver chip. "Hold still," he said and he pulled it off Ninjamon's neck. He was about to step on it and destroy it, but realized he should learn to see how it works. He put it in his pocket.

"What happened?" Ninjamon asked, "I have such a headache!"

"The aliens held you under their control," Antlemon explained, letting him up. She changed back to Grazemon and Alimon changed back to Lizamon.

"Oh--yes, the aliens." He said, "strange looking creatures."

"What did they look like?" Izzy asked. "Little green men? Giant bugs,--oops, sorry Tentomon!"

Tentomon sighed and looked down.

"Actually, they looked like you," Ninjamon said, pointing to Izzy and the others, "They don't look like any digimon I've ever seen."

"They look like us, humans?" Tai shouted. He walked closer, forgetting he was still chained to Matt and Matt almost fell forward. "You mean, they look _just_ like us? Could they _be_ us?"

"No, not exactly like you." Ninjamon shook his head. "Their skin was different and so was their hair. But, they hold great powers and they can communicate telepathically. That's how they brainwashed me."

"Where are they?" Tai demanded, "we're the digidestined and we've come to save the digiworld….again" 

"You're the digidestined, the children that was destined to save our world?"

"Well, yeah, but we've grown up since then," Kari smiled.

"So, where are they?" Tai demanded again.

Ninjamon was silent for awhile. He began walking away. "They're everywhere." He put his sais in his belt and put his palms together, "be careful, they're watching you as we speak." And with that, Ninjamon vanished.

Joe shuddered, "They're watching us? I can't stand being watched!"

Sally nudged him, "oh come on, I don't want to marry a wimp!"


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

THE LOST CREST-PART 3

It became dark quickly. The digidestined journeyed to an open field to rest. Tai and Matt built a campfire as the others laid out their sleeping bags and settled underneath the stars. They found it kind of hard because they had to work together to do it.

"Uh, Tai," Matt mumbled. "I wanna say that I'm sorry."

"I'm listening."

"You're right, you are the leader, you keep us together. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to take your place. We shouldn't have fought on something like that." Matt sighed. "I went overboard. Maybe I was just tense after seeing Gennai die on us."

Tai was silent for a while and said, "apology accepted. I'm sorry too."

"Is your leg okay?" Matt asked apologetically. "I didn't break it again, did I?"

"No Matt, if you did break it, I would still be on the ground holding my leg." He winced and rubbed his leg. "It's all right, really. I could still play soccer if I wanted to."

"Are you sure? We can get Joe to wrap it."

"My leg should be fine tomorrow. Thanks anyway," he smiled and said, "pal."

Sensing a tender moment, Matt leaned over and grasped Tai's unchained hand with his. They gave each other a brotherly hug and a high five. "Friends again?" Matt asked.

"Hey, you know it." Tai grinned, "besides, you hold the crest of friendship, you should know how important a friend is."

"I'm also sorry for that time when we were kids and I tried to kill you." Matt almost started crying. "I don't' know what got in to me."

"It was a long time ago Matt. It's over, besides, you shouldn't have listened to Cherrymon anyway."

Matt laughed, "yeah, I should have chopped him up and used him for firewood!"

They laughed together and then looked at their chained hands. "T.K was right," Matt said, "cuffing our hands together did do us some good."

"You got a hell of a brother there, Matt."

Matt opened his mouth to say thank-you when T.K. walked over and said: "Thanks, Tai! I see you've learned your lesson!" he took the keys and removed the cuffs. "Just don't fight anymore, okay?"

Everyone had a hard time sleeping. They were concerned about the digiworld. They woke early and continued walking. Tai and Matt were still chained together. 

"What the hell?" Matt cried. "Look!" he pointed to something floating in the sky. It was the alien's ship. 

"Looks like we've got company!" Tai grunted. 

The alien's ship landed right in front of them. The door opened and the alien walked out. Ninjamon was right. It did look human, but taller and stronger-looking. The alien was a male and he had silver skin. He had no hair. He wore a black suit-like piece of clothing that covered his body. He wore a cape. "I've heard of you. You're the ones called digidestined?" he said, without moving his mouth. He spoke telepathically.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Tai shouted.

"You won't be able to save this world. This is the first to go and then we'll go on to the next world."

"Try and stop us!" Sally challenged, "Who are you anyway?"

"We call ourselves, the Quardi, I'm their leader, Tezech. We come from the planet, Morik Our mission is to destroy the digiworld" (Tezech pronounced Tez-ek)

"Quardi….you sure it isn't Queer?" Matt mumbled under his breath.

"I've never heard such stupid words in my life!" Mimi shouted, "And I studied three different languages!"

"Well, Tezech," Tai shouted, taking a step forward. "We're the digidestined, I'm their leader Taichi Kamiya, we're from planet Earth and our mission is to save Digiworld!!"

"Yeah!" Matt sneered, "Now that we've all met each other, let's get on with it!"

"All right buddy," T.K growled, "we saved this digiworld time and time again. We've got friends on this planet and we won't let you destroy it, all right Patamon, take this freak down!"

"My pleasure! Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!" Angemon pointed his staff to Tezech."I won't let you destroy my world!" Angemon came to attack the alien, but he held it hand out and he effortlessly pushed Angemon away. 

"You'll have to better than that!" This time, he did open his mouth. He stepped forward and his followers showed up behind him. 

"You're on!" Tai said.

The first eight digimon digivolved to their ultimate levels and Grazemon and Lizardmon digivolved to their champion levels. "Let's see what your how strong your powers are compared to ours!" MetalGreymon shouted. "Giga Blaster!"

They pursued the aliens head on, but these were aliens, not digimon. They were stronger than they had expected. Sally was becoming angry; she felt helpless. "There's gotta be something I can do!" she ran off, trying to see what she could do. Being an architect, she was also an expert on building traps.

A voice started talking to Dawn. She looked up, "God?" she whispered. No, it wasn't God. It was Gennai. "Dawn, use the chip against them. Shove it in the master's neck. Test your faith. Do you believe?"

__

Shove it in the Quardi's neck? She thought _would that really work?_. 

"Do you believe?"

She looked down at her crest, it was, glowing. _I do believe, I believe, I believe!_ "Izzy, give me the chip!" she said, taking his hand, "Give me the chip now!"

"Why?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the chip.

"Trust me, I have an idea," she said

"Dawn, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to use the chip on him." She took the chip and turned to Tezech, touched her forehead with her fingers, her heart and the other side of her chest, _Father, Son, Spirit._ Running to Tezech, she raised the chip over her head, shoved the chip in his neck and stepped back. "Behold, the power of Faith!" she cried. He crest glowed brighter and then…

Alimon digivolve to….

Lightning swirled around Alimon. Alimon stood up, her arms and legs grew longer, wings grew from her back and purple hair flowed from her head. She was a white Gargoyle, purple rags covered her body, the purple top had a strap on her left shoulder and a purple skirt-like cloth around her waist. She held up her hand, lighting shot it and a morning was held in her hand.

….Garamon!!

"Oh my gosh, Dawn, you did it!" Izzy shouted, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's, it's Alimon, at her Ultimate level!" Dawn laughed, "I-I did it! My faith made her digivolve!"

"Your faith will not protect you, fool!" Tezech shot at her with a green laser, but Garamon wrapped Dawn up in her large leathery wings.

"Quardi, obviously you don't understand the power of faith!" Garamon shouted. She spoke with a Scottish accent. She raised up her morning star and shouted her attack, "Thunder Star!" a shooting star of lighting zapped Quardi and pushed him against the other aliens.

"Time to show them our true form!" Tezech screamed, his hands clenched into tight fists and he began to change from a humanoid alien, to a demon. His body grew and his arms rippled with muscles, large spikes protruded from his elbows, nails changed into claws, teeth into fangs, toes into talons. Razor sharp spikes protruded from his knees. His face contorted into a snout and his eyes turned into the color of blood. "Let'ssssss sseeee what you can do nowwww," he slurred with snake-like speech.

"Hey you, over here you overlarge snake!" Sally shouted, "Yeah, I'm talking to you! You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" 

"Sally, what the hell are you doing?" Joe demanded, "Are you crazy?"

"No--just ambitious!" 

"I have something I wanna show you," Sally cried to the monster. She was trying to lead them away from the others and lead the monsters into a trap. "See if you can catch me, Let's go, Antelmon!"

Antlemon ran to Sally, Sally jumped on her digimon and led Tezech from the others. "Come on," she coached her digimon, "Faster! We're almost there!"

Tezech was hot on their trails. "You won't get away from me!" He shouted.

"Guess again, jump, Antlemon!" 

Antlemon jumped, Sally pulled a vine that triggered the trap. A battering ram smacked right into Tezech. He fell on the ground. Sally's crest began to glow.

"How does that feel, Tezech?" Sally demanded, dismounting from Antlemon. Antlemon stood beside her.

"Feels like it's not enough!" Tezech stood up and shot at Sally, making her fall to her knees. "Foolish, Digidestined! You think you can destroy me, Tezech, ruler of the great Quardi from the all powerful planet of Morik? You try to topple _me?_" 

Sally felt her strength begin to fall away from her. She put her palms on the cold ground, close to giving up. Her head, dropped. _He's too powerful, we'll never make it._ Then she felt something in her _snap_. She raised her head and sneered at Tezech. _What am I thinking? I'm a digidestined, aren't I? I hold the crest of ambition, don't I? The crest of ambition was given to me because I'm eager to succeed, I hold the crest of ambition not the crest of defeat! I'm not gonna give up, I'm a digidestined, not a digidoomed.. I won't fail my friends. Come on Sally, off your knees._ Sally pushed herself up, wincing._ Get on your feet, on your feet! Don't give this freak the pleasure of watching you crumble. You're going to fight this guy with all you've got, or die trying! Don't leave until you bathed in his blood or drowned in your own!_

She brought out a mirror and reflected it back to Tezech. He fell backward.

"No!" Tezech shouted, "How can you stand, it's not possible!" He tried shooting at her again, but Antlemon stood over her.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Antlemon hissed.

"Me too, you, you nasty son of a bitch!" Sally shouted, standing over him and holding her bladed fan out in front of her "I can see we've both got our share of ambition, but do you have as much ambition as I do?" Her crest of Ambition shined to its fullest and Antlemon began to feel it.

Antlemon digivolve to….

Fire swarmed around Antlemon as she stood on her hind legs. Her fur left her upper body and it was replaced with human's flesh, her head of an Antelope replaced with a woman's with pointed ears. A black wrap covered her torso and blackish-brown hair began to grow from her head. She held her hands out and a spear appeared in them. She changed from a giant Antelope to an 8 foot faun, a creature of Greek mythology.

…Faunamon!!!

"Tezech," Faunamon shouted, "when I'm through with you, your people will have to identify you with your teeth!"

"We'll see about that!" 

"Oh yeah, bring it on, Tezech!" Sally shouted, "Kick his alien ass, Faunamon!"

"Spear spark!" She waved her spear and a flying spark shot him in the heart. 

"A spark, ha!" Tezech cried.

"I've only started to warm up, Tezech!" she cried. She raised her spear over her head, fire danced all around it, "Fire spear!" she shot it into Tezech's body. He limped and fell backward.

Purple blood spurted from his wound. He coughed up fluid from his lungs. Tezech was mortally wounded. "No, no, it can't be Arghh!!"

Faunamon de-digivolved back to Grazemon and Sally ran back to see how the others were doing, they were still fighting. "Hey guys, I did it….actually, we did it! Tezech, he's, he's gone!"

"No way!" Joe shouted, "Oh, you look hurt…are you all right?" He put his arm around her.

"Antlemon digivolved to her ultimate level, to Faunamon. Man, she kicked Tezech's ass!"

"Sally!" Dawn put her hands on her hips. She was a strong religious woman. 

"Oops, sorry," she mumbled.

"That's good, but the war isn't over yet!" Tai shouted. 

"Owwww," Agumon groaned.

A rumble shook the ground under them and the digidestined almost fell to their knees. "What the--?" Izzy cried.

Tezech returned, he was bigger this time and his wound healed. "You think you can defeat me?" He shouted, "We heal fast! You puny, weak earthlings, you and your digimon can not stop us!" He rose up and he flew above them. "The fire spear only delayed me for a little while."

"Then let's delay you for good!" Sally reached her hand behind her and pulled out a fan that had blades on the end. She threw it at Tezech. It struck him in his chest. "We'll fight you off the bitter end!"

"Yeah," Dawn stood beside her, "Don't you dare think we're going to give up! David slew Goliath with his sling of faith and we're going to slay you with our own little slings!"

Garamon de-digivolved back to her rookie form and then….

Lizardmon warp-digivolve to…Alimon, Garamon….

Lightning stroke the sky as Garamon floated in the air, her morning star grew larger, into a long staff, with a chain on the end that connected to the star. A golden metal breastplate formed on her chest, with the crest symbol in front. She was covered head to foot with armor plate. She threw her arms in the air and shot lightning all around her.

….ThunderGaramon!

Grazemon warp-digivolve to…Antlemon, Faunamon…

Faunamon stood in a circle of fire, a suite of chain mail was applied to her body. Her spear was changed into a halberd. Leather slabs were applied to her shins and gauntlets to her hands. She spun around and a wave of fire excaped from her.

….ElementalFaunamon!

"Wow, look at them, Dawn!" Sally gasped, "they, they've, warped digivolved to a new level!"

"To their mega level!" Izzy confirmed, looking at the status on his computer. "Dawn, ThunderGaramon can control the skies and her attack is Thunderstorm . And ElementalFaunamon can control the fire and her attack is Fire Wall. They even have other attacks!"

Tezech advanced to them, but ElementalFaunamon set a firewall between them. She circled the fire all around the digidestined to protect them.

"Let's do it, ThunderGaramon!" ElementalFaunamon shouted, raising her halberd.

"Time for you to go back where you came from!" ThunderGaramon screamed, swinging the chain of her weapon. She swung it around a Quardi's torso, grabbed his face and melted it right off. He fell to her feet.

"Flame Wave!" ElementalFaunamon scratched the air with her halberd, sending a wave of fire to their enemies.

The other Quardi retreated back into their space ship, they begged Tezech to come with them, but he refused.

"You cowards, come back!" He shouted to them. They shook their heads.

"Afraid to fight us alone, Tezech?" ElementalFaunamon teased.

"Izzy, I have an idea," Dawn kneeled to him, "if you can use your computer to tamper with the chip I placed in his neck, then maybe…."

"Dawn, you're incredible!" Izzy cried, "it might just work."

"Master Tezech, we've never agreed to this anyway!" One of the Quardis complained. "If you want to stay here, then fine, we're going home!" He closed the hatch and the space ship started to leave.

"Muri, come back here, you fool!" Tezech shook his fist at his comrades, "traitors!"

"It's just us now, Tezech!" ThunderGaramon grinned. She rose up and swung her weapon above her head, "Thunder Storm!" thunder rolled and the lightning scratch the sky, it came upon Tezech.

"Fire Wall!" ElementalFaunamon cried and set her fire wall right on Tezech.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaughhhhhhhh!" Tezech wailed.

"Now, Izzy!" Dawn ordered, "the chip, if we can control his mind or something, we might be able to win!"

"I'm trying…" Izzy typed in a few code words "It's done!" when he pressed the enter key, a computer virus was downloaded into Tezech's body. 

Tezech grabbed the back of his neck and threw his head back, screaming in horror. "My, my head, my body….you fools…..argggggggghhhhhhhh!" He twirled around in circles, fell on his back and exploded into dust. They digimon laughed, then they de-digivolved back to their usual forms.


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

THE LOST CRESTS-Part 4

"We did it, people!" Tai jumped up, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well done, Digidestined," a voice said.

"It's, it's Gennai!" Tai took a step forward, "Look!"

Gennai stood above them in the air with his palms forward, "Again you saved our world, but this will be the last time you'll see it again."

"Why?" Sora asked, "what's happening?"

"The world is too damaged to go on," Gennai explained, "It will destroy itself in a matter a time. Your digimon have one last digivolution."

"Another one?" Izzy gasped, "What is it, a Super Level?"

"No, Izzy," Gennai shook his head, "Human."

Patamon and Gatomon exchanged glances. "Human," they both whispered to each other.

"You must return to your home on Earth and you are linked with your digimon. They won't be able to stay here so they will go with you in a new form." Gennai waved his hands over the digimon, starting with Agumon, first, followed by Gabumon, and so on, "They will be come human, like you." 

Agumon took the form of Wargreymon for a short time. His tail shrank, his snout shrank into a pointed nose and his helmet disappeared. He was about 6'8" and he had rippling muscles all over. He had orange hair that came about mid-neck. He had an excellent tan. He wore an orange jumpsuit, which made him look like an inmate of a prison.

"Tai?" 

"Agumon?" Tai was astonished, "What should I call you now?" He looked him over, his muscles made him look like the weight lifter Arnold Swartzeneger "How about Arnold?" (Say it with me people, Ah-nold!) He had Tai's crest symbol, courage, tattooed on his rippling arm.

"I like it!" He picked up Tai in a giant bear hug, unaware that he was almost crushing his ribs.

"Too tight!" Tai wheezed.

Gabumon's fur fell to his feet, his claws turned into fingers. His fur was gone, but his wolf-like looks remained. He became tall and agile, almost like an acrobat. He folded his arms around his chest, he wore the same jeans he did as before. His chest was bare and revealed some tiny hairs on his chest. He grew blue hair that was the same length as Arnold's. and the symbol that was on Gabumon's stomach was on his chest. He rubbed his arms, Matt's crest symbol of friendship was tattooed on his arm, like Greymons, or shall we say, Arnold?

"Gabumon, you look…good." Matt gasped.

Gabumon rubbed his arms, "My fur…I'm, I'm naked!!"

"I used to think you would look funny without your fur!" Matt laughed, "Well, I guess we can call you Gary now."

Biyomon's beak was replaced with a human's lips and nose. Her feathers replaced with skin, her wings disappeared as she grew to be Sora's size Her long blond hair from her Ultimate level twirled around as a red dress with one shoulder strap appeared on her. She was barefoot and Sora's crest symbol, love, appeared on her ankle. She turned to see Sora crying.

"Bioymon!," Sora said, walking to her, "Biyomon!" She hugged her.

"Sora," Biyomon hugged her back, "I can't fly anymore."

"That's okay, we've got airplanes on Earth!" Stepped back, she said, "since you can't go by Biyomon in the real world, we'll call you Birdie, how does that sound?"

"Thanks," she smiled, "Sounds good Sora." Birdie turned to Agumon, who was now Arnold. They smiled at each other.

Now it was Tentomon's turn. He changed from a gigantic bug to man. The crest symbol, knowledge appeared on his arm. He grew blond hair and his beady colorful eyes changed to violet. He wore a dark purple suit, similar to what Izzy wears to work! 

"Well, Izzy what do you think?" Tentomon asked, looking himself over. 

"Prodigous!" Izzy slapped him a high five, "We'll call you Keith!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Pro-digi-wha?"

As Gomamon became human, his red mohawk remained. Only it was longer and thicker, it came between his shoulder blades and it spread across his head more. The symbol of reliability appeared on his arm and he wore a gray tank top and gray shorts. He looked like a lifeguard, all he needed now was sunglasses and binoculars!

"Joe!" acting like he always did, Gomamon jumped on his back, almost making him fall forward.

"Careful Gomamon, you're bigger now!" Joe made him get off his back, took his pulse, "Gee Gomamon, your pulse seems stronger now when you're human than when you were a digimon, let me check your teeth and your eyes and…"

As he was being poked and prod, Gomamon said, "am I going to be called Gomamon during my new life at earth or are you going to give me a name?"

"oh, ummm," Joe thought for a moment, "how does Greg sound?"

"Sounds cool, hey, you think I'll still be a good swimmer in this form?"

"Gom-Greg, you used to spend hours in the water," Joe looked up from checking his teeth, "I'm sure you will do that as a human."

Palamon grew to the size of he ultimate level, Lilymon. Her roots changed to legs, feet and toes, her vines to arms, hands and fingers. Her green eyes flickered. She looked just like Lilymon, except her hair wasn't made out of flowers and plants. It was _real_ golden hair. Although, she did have a lily tucked in her hair. Like Birdie's, she had the crest symbol on her ankle: Sincerity. She was also barefoot. She wore a green sparkly dress similar to Birdie's. It had a turtleneck. Palamon didn't have to wear perfume to smell like flowers, she used to be one! She smelt like all flowers.

"Palamon!" Mimi gave her a hug and urged her to spin around. "I _love_ that dress! I should have these at my store!"

Palamon laughed, "sure, Mimi, just call me Lilly!"

"Hey, it works!" Mimi touched the Lily and brought out her compact mirror, "look how beautiful you are, Lily!"

Lily smiled at her reflection. Mimi then gave the mirror to Sora to show to Birdie so she knows what a beautiful human she became. Lilly winked at her digimon lover, who was now, Gary. He blushed and waved at her.

Patamon's new human form looked the same as Angemon, except he didn't wear his helmet. The clothes he wore as Angemon was replaced with a yellow tank top and blue shorts. He was dressed somewhat the same way T.K dressed as a teenager. The symbol of hope was tattooed to his arm. His blond hair swayed side to side behind him as it came down to his back.

"All right Patamon!" T.K slapped him in the back. "You look just like the way you do when you're Angemon, except you don't have that helmet on…how on earth did you ever see with that thing on?"

"Magic," Patamon replied. He smiled and exchanged his gaze to Gatomon. She was going to changed next and he couldn't wait.

"We'll call you Adam, for now on," T.K wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Adam, huh, I like the sound of that.

"You're turn, Gatomon." Kari said.

Gatomon took the stage of Angewomon. Like Patamon, his helmet was gone so her sapphire blue eyes glimmered. Her golden hair was so beautiful as she changed into a human. Her skin was fair. She was barefoot too and the symbol of light appeared on her ankle. A simple pink dress that came just past her knees appeared on her, the sleeves came to her elbows. She looked down at herself and felt her face and her hair.

Sensing Gatomon's feelings, Kari asked for the mirror Sora and Mimi were using and showed Gatomon her reflection. "Gatomon, you look wonderful."

"I'm, I'm human!" Gatomon beamed.

"You look like an angel…What am I saying," Kari laughed, "you digivolved into an angel!" 

"What will you call me now, Kari?"

"Angelica, I think it suits you fine."

"Angelica," she turned to Patamon, now Adam and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to _touch_ him.

Kari and T.K looked at each other for a moment. "T.K," Kari whispered. "I think our digimon are in love!"

Lizardmon had the same face and hair as he did when she was Garamon, only her hair was tied in a braid. The symbol of faith on her ankle. Like Gatomon, her skin was also very fair. She wore a white lacy shirt with a purple skirt. 

"Hi, Dawn," Lizardmon said. "Do I look like a real human?"

"I'd say so!" Dawn laughed, "I think we'll call you Liz."

Grazemon took her Faunamon stage, her goat legs turned into a woman's and khaki shorts were placed on her. She wore a black midriff top and her pointed ears became more rounded. The symbol of ambition on her ankle. "Not bad," Faunamon said, looking at her legs and touching her khakis. 

"Not bad at all…Alison," Sally agreed, "Not bad at all."

"The Digiworld will self distruct in five minutes, time for you to go back home," Gennai ordered, stretching his hand forth to open a portal to earth.

"What about our crests and digivices?" Tai asked, "with out our digimon, what use are they to us."

"Keep them, their your momentous from the Digiworld." With that, Gennai disappeared.

Tai walked to the portal and looked back at digiworld, "Goodbye digiworld…come on, let's go home."

Izzy and Dawn had their wedding on the same day as Joe and Sally's. The digimon were there too and they found it confusing what weddings were. Especially Tentomon and Gomamon, now Keith and Greg, since they were asked to be the best man! They felt odd being humans and being away from their home, knowing that they'll never go back to digiworld again. But they could count on one thing, they were still inseparable with their digidestined companions. As they were with each other.

"Dawn and Sally are about to throw their bouquets!!" Mimi announced, "all the young unwedded girls, get over there!"

Kari came up and looked back to see Angelica standing by the wall. She doesn't know what it means to catch the bouquet. Lily, Birdie and the other digimon who were in human form. Kari grabbed them, "come on, all you have to do is catch the bouquet!"

"What's the point of catching a bouquet?" Angelica asked.

"Whoever catches the bouquet will get married next. It's just tradition."

Sally was going to throw the bouquet first, "here it comes!" she threw it and Kari jumped up and caught it.

"See, easy!" Kari said, smelling the flowers, "you try, Angelica."

Dawn raised her bouquet over her head and threw the bouquet…which landed in Angelica's hands!

"I, I caught it!" Angelica gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

T.K walked behind Kari and wrapped his arms around her, "Perfect timing Kari, I guess there's no since in waiting to give you this." He took out a diamond ring and slid it on her finger. "Well?"

"T.K, you know I will!" she kissed him.

Adam walked to T.K, "what's with the ring, T.K?"

"A ring is a symbol of love," T.K explained, "you give it to the girl you want to marry. It's a token of your love for her."

Adam frowned, he had no ring. turned to Angelica and held took her hand, "I have no token to give you, but I love you just the same."

T.K smiled, "Jewelry stores sell engagement rings Adam. I can help you pick one out."

"I guess there's a lot to learn about this world." Adam said honestly. "It's so different from the digital world."

"And you have the rest of your lives to learn about it," T.K said.

The digidestined and their digimon-humans set at a large table in a private room for dinner while the other guests ate in another the dining hall. Tai stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon.

"I want to make a toast," Tai announced.

"Can I have mine with grape jelly?" Arnold asked.

Tai laughed, "Not that kind of toast, silly." He shook his head, "I want to wish the good doctor Joe Kido and his new bride, Sally a happy life together. The same for Izzy and Dawn."

Everyone lifted their glasses, ready to click them together, when Tai announced he wasn't finished. "Hold on, as leader of this group, I just want to say," Tai got a little teary-eyed, "I want to thank Agumon for protecting me and being my friend, I want to thank the lost digimon of digiworld who waited for us to save their world. I want to thank all of you, for your strength and your attributes which kept us saving digiworld and ours. I know that our digimon are humans now, they must feel awkard, but this is our time to be _your_ digimon. You will live new lives and seek out new things. I know you miss your home, but you should have fun at Earth here. A great thanks to Gennai, the great man who saved our tags and our digieggs from Piedmon, Wizardmon who took the blast from Myotismon to save Gatomon and Kari. To a lost world, a world were we had a new adventure everyday. To digiworld, our home, from home."

Everyone was silent, smiled at Tai as he stood there holding his glass. They clapped at his amazing speech and lifted their glasses and clicked them together and took small swallows. "To Digiworld," they said through tears of happiness as much as sorrow. "To Digiworld."

****

THE END: OR IS A NEW BEGINNING?


End file.
